Honest Game Trailers - Evolve
Evolve is the 33rd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Joshua Ovenshire, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the first-person shooter video game Evolve. It was published on February 10, 2015. Evolve ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 4 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Evolve on YouTube "From Turtle Rock; creators of an epic, 4-player, zombies experience, and 2K Games; creators of an epic, 4-player, mutant-alien experience, comes something you've never seen before... an epic, 4-player, giant monster experience." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Evolve Script From Turtle Rock, creators of an epic four player-versus-zombies experience 4 Dead, and 2K Games, publisher of an epic four player-versus-mutant alien experience ['Borderlands]'', comes something you've never seen before: an epic four player-versus-giant monster experience. ''Evolve'' Welcome to Shear, a peaceful colony planet until it's besieged by giant '''Pokemon rejects. Now, twelve of the galaxy's edgiest Team Fortress knock-offs will be deployed to stop them, but because they hate success, only go in four at a time. Crank up the heavy metal and step into the shoes of a monster hunter as you take down a ravenous player-controlled beast. You just have to find them first. for monster Should be somewhere around here. Let's see. Hello? Anyone? Hmm. What's on Facebook right now? I wonder if they're ever gonna make another Crash Bandicoot. What is a bandicoot anyways? Is it like a, like a hedgehog or something? No, no, Sonic's a hedgehog. I should really go back to school. appears and kills Hunters Son of a bitch!! Well, that wasn't very fair. Even the odds by using careful timing, coordination, and teamwork between you and the three people you're randomly matched with online, because we all know how well that usually works out, right? ['''Player': "Are you f**king dumb?"]'' Or do what any sane person would do and play as a fire-breathing, rock-throwing, lightning-shooting, invisible badass. Return to your childhood days of frying ants with a magnifying glass by playing as one of the monsters, four characters more overpowered than Mike Tyson, Meta Knight, and a Game Genie combined, proving that gamers always have more fun when it comes at other people's expense. laughter When you get tired of the 4v1 hunt mode, dive into three different slight variations of 4v1 hunt mode instead of the following more badass ones we just pulled out of our ass, like monster versus monster, four hunters and one monster versus four hunters and one monster, twelve hunters versus three monsters, or an open-world mode where hunters skate around collecting tapes and jam out to late '90s punk rock. Oh, wait, never mind, that's Tony Hawk's Pro Skater.'' So get ready for one of the most innovative FPS games of the past year, alongside ''Titanfall and Destiny, that, just like those two, we'll play for a month, then completely forget it ever existed. Ah, video games. Starring: Left 4 Dead Hunters; Gojira Goliath; Dr. Roidberg Kraken; Butt Wraithist Wraith; and Preorder "The Rock" Johnson Behemoth. Evol v. E: Dawn of DLC You know what game mode this thing really needs? Ghostbusters! Am I right?! Reception Honest Game Trailers - Evolve has a 98.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Adam Gell of HITC called the video "great" and noted, "The trailer pokes fun at the developers, the game's hunting gameplay, and how it matches you with random players online expecting you to work well together." In his review of the Honest Game Trailer, Nathan Birch of Uproxx observed "The Honest Trailers folk hit a lot of targets, but they really hone in on maybe the game’s biggest flaw – why would you ever want to play as anything but the giant, super overpowered alien? If anything ends up sinking Evolve’s long-term viability, it’s going to be that." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Joshua Ovenshire, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder Edited by Spencer Agnew Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Honest Game Trailers hunts down Evolve '- HITC article * 'Honest Trailer for the New Video Game EVOLVE '- Geek Tyrant article * 'Watch Giant Pokemon Rejects Wreck Shop In The ‘Evolve’ Honest Game Trailer '- Uproxx article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:First-person shooters Category:Turtle Rock Studios Category:2K Games